The Ordinary Tales of Silver Sword
by blueaslan
Summary: The tales of a young man traveling through the multi-verse and helping people after receiving superpowers. (CYOA/SI/self-insert)
1. Chapter 1

This is a pastiche/parody and a work of fiction. Hope you like this first chapter

Chapter 1

I woke up lying on the floor. What was bizarre, was the fact that I was dressed in my street clothes even though I remembered wearing my pyjamas yesterday night. I even had my wallet on me. The room was even more bizarre. Indeed, not only were the walls green but the floor was too and the ceiling. Not only that, the walls, the floor and the ceiling were covered by an orange grid and the room was completely empty. What was most bizarre was the fact that it was not my room.

I tried not to panic since it is a useless thing to do in such a situation. Panicking is wasting time. Time, a serial killer might use to prepare to kill you.

I looked around for the door and found it even though it was difficult to see since it was likewise painted in green and orange as the rest of room. With my hand on the knob, I made a prayer to God,

"Please let there not be serial killers on the other side of the door."

I opened the door and stepped out. I saw three people at table killing cereals... I mean eating cereals. They turned their heads to look at me when I shut the door behind me. There was a pause where nothing could be heard other than the chewing of fruits loops. A pause where it clicked in my brain and I recognized where I was and -

"Aargh!" a member of the trio screamed, a fairly young petite brunette. "Who are you and where did you come from!?" She stood up and raised her spoon as to defend herself. I looked at the other two not-so-strangers. One was a young African American man in his late teens wearing Spider-man pyjamas, who looked quiet scared, the other one was an oriental looking young man wearing an Inspector Spacetime t-shirt and had a blank look on his face.

"Greetings. You may call me Elijah and as far as I know I come from an alternate universe," I answered truthfully yet dramatically, while my heart was beating fast. Not out of fear, but out of excitement. Why should I spent months or years brooding and complaining about being in an other world? I just discovered that alternate universes existed. And if this was just a very elaborated dream, who cares.

"Yeah... sure... and I will call the police," Annie responded and made to walk over to the phone when Abed hold her back.

"How many seasons?" he asked looked straight into my eyes while Annie was trying to escape his grip.

"Seven seasons, the last one was boring and the finale didn't even look like a finale," I answered knowing what he meant.

"I always said six seasons and a movie," Abed whispered.

"Oh, come on! Do you honestly believe this!" Annie snapped throwing her arms in the air.

"What I don't understand," Abed continued louder looking thoughtful, "is why you are here."

"Neither do I..." I trailed of thinking back to the evening before I went to sleep and determined what most likely happened. "Of course!" I shouted gleefully. "The CYOA!"

"The CYO-what?" Troy spoke for the first time.

"Yesterday," I started pacing, "I build a character for a chose-your-own-adventure, CYOA, for _Worm_ before going to slee-"

"Is our chunk of the multiverse called Worm?" Abed interjected. It was an intelligent question.

"No it's called _Community_. _Worm_ is a webfiction about a dark gritty superhero world. Do you have parahumans here?"

"Not that I know of." Abed answered baffled. "It is rather puzzling why you are here. Do remember the options you took, what perks and flaws you have?" Annie went back to eating cereals most likely thinking that I was one of Abed's special friends and that we were acting or playing a game. That, or enough weird things happened around her that she simply started to ignore it.

"And do you have superpowers?" Troy asked making an imaginary Kamehameha, the universal sign for superpowers. I was giddy thinking that I could really have powers, but being in this universe might mean that I didn't. I thought back to last night.

"Well for perks I picked Shattered Limiter which makes my power twice as strong. For flaws I took Leviathan, a boss monster capable of destroying entire cities to come after me and Without A Map, which is supposed to put me anywhere on Earth that is inconvenient, anywhere where the main plot is not happening. I suppose, maybe that is why I woke up in the Dreamatorium, but the flaw specified that it would still be on the earth where plot was happening." I explained to my captive audience.

Abed hummed stroking his chin.

"Maybe... the Dreamatorium diverted your displacement because of the logic-distillation... or maybe the description you read wasn't complete or updated." He told me thoughtfully.

"That might mean that your superpowers aren't the same." Annie interjected from the couch where she was watching TV.

"You are right Annie!" Troy whispered. Troy and Abed looked wide eyed and expectantly at me.

"Well," I started scratching the back of my head, "what I chose as an ability is power manipulation: using ten charges a day I am basically supposed to be able to build, copy, erase, modify and enhance superpowers. I am also supposed to be able to sense them." Which I could not do. I always thought that Abed had a fourth-wall-power but I could not sense it. There could be several reasons for that. Either I didn't have superpowers, or I had superpowers but couldn't sense them, or Abed's ability was simply hidden to me. The last possibility could very well be the case as I was not going to trust my superpowers blindly.

Both Abed and Troy stared at me, awed.

"Well try something!" Troy shouted at me exasperated. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on using my powers. Immediately I felt something warm happening in my head. It seemed fuzzy too for some reason. Nothing else happened after some ten seconds. Then I opened my eyes and saw it. About one meter away from me was an orb the size of a baseball floating in the middle of the air. It was a simple white with a ten written on it in a digital font.

"C-can you see this guys?" I asked in a small voice.

"See what?" Abed asked excited. Troy looked like he was going to jump up and down and all over the place. Even Annie looked at me worried.

"The small orb floating in front me."

"No, what does look like?" Troy asked, squinting his eyes trying to see something he could not perceive.

"It's white could fit into your hand and it has a number ten written on it."

"Ten charges," Abed and Troy said at the same time looking at each other.

"Come on boys playtime is over, your friend has to go home." Annie told us clapping her hands.

"Elijah, maybe you should make yourself a superpower so that we can prove to Annie that this is serious business and that it is to early for playtime." Abed advised me sagely. And he was right. I had nowhere to go and Annie looked like she was going to kick me out. I didn't want to stay if I wasn't welcomed and would immediately leave if I would have been asked to. Still, trying to convince her I was the real deal was the best thing to do. I looked at the orb and focused on it. I could suddenly feel the charges. Ten separate charges that felt like... mineral water was the best way to describe it. I tried to use one and smaller white orb left the first main one, the number of which changed to nine.

I looked back at the smaller one it also had a number on it, a one. I tried to put it back into the bigger one but it did not work, as I expected. I wanted an invisibility ability, so that Annie could literally see or in this case not see that I had superpowers. I thought about sci-fi concepts of light bending and other such things I have heard of, looking see-through to myself when I am invisible, and tried to push those ideas into the orb. I had a very limited scientific knowledge but the orb changed. Now it looked translucent. So the power is not limited to my own knowledge for it to function. I thought about making myself invisible and heard gasps from the other three people in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a pastiche/parody and a work of fiction.

Chapter 2

"Oh. My. God." Annie said slowly. I looked at my arms and saw that I looked translucent, at least to myself. The others could not see me, most likely.

"Do you think he turned invisible or teleported?" Abed asked Troy who was trying to contain his glee.

"I was invisible," I answered the question for Troy.

"You have superpowers!" Annie shouted enthusiastically all of the sudden.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Wait, can you build a power to give people powers?" Abed asked intrigued. Troy ran over at me, glomped me.

"Please gimme powers?" He looked up at me as I'm fairly taller than him. He had tears in his eyes and his lips started quivering.

I sighed and said "I can't promise you anything but I will try." And I did try. I focused on my main power again and took a charge out of it. Sending ideas of crawling, athleticism and web-shooting into charge worked, but I could feel that the spider-sense that I tried too give it was not in the power orb. I took a new charge out and put the spider-sense in it and tried to combine it with the other one. It worked. The orb looked like a ball of spider-web with odd yellow squiggle lines above it, that most likely represented the spider-sense. My subconscious most likely fed the representation. But I had to consciously want to use them, for them to work. So they didn't respond to my everyday thought.

I tried to send the completed superpower towards Troy and it worked. But the moment Troy got it, I could not feel it any more. "I just gave you Spider-man's powers. Use them wisely." Before I finished he already jump at the wall and was stuck to it. He started shooting spider-webs at the floor laughing crazily, while Annie and Abed looked at me expectantly with giant grins on their faces. "You know what's funny guys," I said while I started building them powers, "the actor who plays Troy is a fan favourite for the role of Miles Morales."

"I can see that," Abed responded looking at Troy, who was repeating "I am Spider-man." over and over again.

"Me too," Annie added most likely having no idea what we were talking about, but seeing that I could give her superpowers, she would have told me that the moon was made out of cheese if I wanted to hear that.

I sent the power orbs towards them. "Annie, I gave you my version of Firestar's powers. You can fly and generate heat. Basically you can throw fireballs and stuff like that." I didn't know exactly how Firestar's abilities worked so I gave her what I remembered from the show.

Annie responded with a genuine "Thank you!" and started to levitate, smiling at me.

I looked over at Abed who had a snowball in his hand. "And you Abed, as you most likely know by now, you have Ice-man's powers."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool. Thanks"

"Yeah, thank you man," Troy said hanging upside down from the ceiling.

It cost me four charges to build their powers. For Annie one was needed for the pyrokinesis, and another one for the flying. For Abed I used two for his control over ice.

While the trio was busy playing around, I used one of my three remaining charges to make my self a power-sensor. When I finished it I instinctively knew what the radius of it was. Five meters. I could feel Troy's, Annie's, Abed's powers. I got a concept of what their abilities were but not more information on them. Hot and cold for Annie and Abed, a sense of agility and readiness for Troy. From Abed I also sensed a sort of awareness. He most likely had some type of psionic ability. My power-sensing ability need more charges. That also meant that things were different from the CYOA.

"My spider-sense is tingling!" Troy exclaimed out of nowhere. Abed, Annie and I laughed at that. Our laughter stopped when someone knocked on the front door. Abed put his index finger against his lips, tiptoed to the front door and looked through the spyhole.

He came back and whispered "It's Britta."

"Oh Abed, why didn't you just let her in?" The tiny brunette started to walk to the front door when Troy and Abed jumped in her path and stopping her.

"Annie, what do you think will happen if she learns that we have superpowers. Or more importantly if she learns that she can have powers too?" Abed asked seriously while Troy simply nodded his over and over. "She is my friend too, you know but she is also a hypocritical annoying buzz-kill and will start rants about how we should support this cause or that cause. I am all for saving the world, but her plans always backfire. So, no telling Britta until Elijah leaves to minimise the damage."

Annie looked at him for a moment then said "You are right we don't tell her about our powers until Elijah leaves."

Britta knocked on the front door for a whole other minute while we pretended that no one was there, all holding our breaths. When she stopped knocking, the trio looked much more relaxed.

"Well, that was a crisis averted." I told them at low voice, in case she was still there.

While Troy, Abed and Annie were quietly playing with their powers, I started planning what I would do. As Abed had guessed it, I would leave. I would most likely leave for a Worm universe to help and have some fun. But for that I needed an inter-dimensional teleportation power. Which most likely took more than the two charges I had left. Which meant spending a day or two in this universe.

"Let the adventure begin!" I whispered dramatically. But first I needed to eat something.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a and a work of fiction.

Chapter 3

I woke up on a mattress that I constructed the previous day using one of my last two charges. The ability I made, was supposed to use the atoms in the air to built a mattress. I couldn't make anything else with it only mattresses as I had specified. I kept the last charge to see if at midnight I would lose the charges I did not use. I did not. But neither did I get any new charges. I told myself that maybe I would get new ones in the morning.

The mattress I was lying on was set in the living-room near the kitchen-table. It was a small apartment. I used my power manipulation ability and saw that I had eleven charges. Sunset was the time at which I most likely got new charges. I used one charge to form a teleportation power. The way I wanted it was that it would not scan me, disintegrate me and rebuild me somewhere else, like in Star Trek, but it would create some type of wormhole which would displace me where I wanted to go. I very much disliked the Star Trek version and was afraid of it. I believe that souls existed and always asked myself what happened to the soul during that kind teleportation.

After putting two charges in my power-sensing ability, gaining fifteen meters in radius, I also got more information from powers. I learnt that my teleportation power worked as I intended it to, but it was limited to line-of-sight. I gave my teleportation ability one more charge with the intention of enhancing the distance. It worked. I knew that I could teleport fifty kilometres away, but had to know where I was going. I gave it another charge. The radius changed from fifty to one thousand two hundred. That was a big jump. It most likely gave it simply more power.

Six charges left. I used two more charges to be able to jump to parallel universes by creating some type of portal, but my power-sense told me that it would be a random universe from this cluster of the multi-verse. I used two more charges so that my power had a bigger reach and that it would take me to universe that resembles the closest to one I wanted to go to. My teleportation power worked how I wanted it now, but could jump universes only once every thirty-six hours.

I stood up and saw that Abed and Troy were not in their beds. I looked at the alarm-clock, it was almost eleven o'clock. I could feel their powers in the living room. It was a Saturday which meant Saturday morning cartoons which meant that they were most likely watching the television.

And indeed leaving the bedroom I saw both of watching something I did not recognize.

"Mornin' guys."

"Mornin' Elijah/Hey Elijah," Abed and Troy greeted me respectively in return.

"Got any new powers Elijah?" Abed asked without turning to look and me, focused on the cartoon.

"Yep. Inter-dimensional teleportation." Annie who was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework gasped looking wide-eyed at me.

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool." That was Abed.

"I will most likely leave today, guys. Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"It was no problem, Elijah." Abed told me.

"You gave us superpowers, that's the least we could do," Troy said, eating cereals. "Where will you go next?"

"The superhero universe I talked about yesterday." I had told them a little bit about the Worm universe the previous evening. I didn't know what their reaction would be to me wanting to go there.

"Shouldn't you maybe start smaller?" Annie asked me in a worried voice. "Like a My Little Pony universe?"

"My Little Pony would be great as a vacation universe. If I want to be a hero, I have to go where I am needed."

"He is right. With great power, comes great responsibility." Abed picked something up from the floor, something I could not see from where I was standing. He stood up walked around the couch over to me and gave me what he was holding in his hand. It was an empty toilet paper roll that had a slimmer piece of printing paper glued around it. On the paper was an _S_ written in red.

"From what you told me the Protectorate is useless. The same goes for Cauldron who are borderline evil. My mission for you is to troll them," He told me seriously, "I know trolling is bad. Very bad. But they deserve it. I can feel it." I put my mission assignment into my pocket and nodded once, accepting the mission.

It came to my mind that I had not tried to copy anyone's powers yet. I tried to copy his ice powers focusing my main power and it worked. Looking it over using my power-sense I saw that it was the same as the one he had and that there were not any surprise changes when I copied it. I only copied his powers. I didn't want to have thousands of powers I would never use. I would only copy the most useful ones.

"Bye Guys!" I waved my hand a little, concentrating on the place I wanted to go to and stepped sideways in the portal I made. I heard a faint "Goodbye" before my portal closed. I remembered the fact that I should have tested my teleportation powers first instead of making a dramatic exit. I also remembered that I hadn't eaten anything before leaving.

I looked around to see if I landed in the right place. I started walking down the street of the town used to live in. The reason nobody reacted to my landing in the middle of street was because no one was there. The street was completely empty. It was the middle of the day and I could hear no car. Which meant that I must have been in the right place, since I wanted to be on an earth that was completely empty of sentient life, human or otherwise, but I did not want it populated by zombies or that there was some sort virus that got rid of all the humans. I had no idea what happened to the people of this earth. I started to feel guilty and asked myself if I should look into it. Than I thought that there must be thousands of places like this in the multi-verse. I would have to ask Superman about how to deal with wanting to help and save everybody.

Not wanting to go on a tangent on ethics, I gathered my thoughts and walked into a supermarket, picked a tuna sandwich, a coke and small notebook, put some money on the counter and left. I knew I would have felt guilty, if I simply left without paying even if there was no one around to pay. Ten minutes later after having finished my sandwich, I started making plans. The reason I did not immediately go to Brockton Bay was I because I wanted to be prepared. I wanted to build myself a certain power set at the minimum before the fun began. After almost two hours of work I read my list and was very happy with what I had come up with. Now the only thing I had to do was wait to get my charges.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a pastiche/parody and a work of fiction.

Chapter 4

"It's Silver Sword." I answered hovering ten centimetre above the roof.

"And yours?" Grue asked looking over at Taylor.

"Eh... I didn't pick one?" She questioned rather than answered. We were on the roof after Taylor's fight against Lung. I hadn't immediately intervened because I thought that the experience for Taylor might be good. She needed to fight to get experience. At first I had thought that I should take Lung out before the fight, but I didn't want to coddle Taylor. At least not too much. It was not very spectacular, I simple put him to sleep. I could have made a big show of how powerful I was. But that would have resulted in too much destruction.

Tattletale did not look very happy at seeing me on the roof. It had most likely something to do with the fact that her powers did not work on me unless I wanted her too. "You like women," she blurted since it was the only information about myself that I let her have. I did not know why she said it out loud, she seemed more intelligent than that to me. The rest of the Undersiders looked over at her not knowing what to make of that statement.

Her frown became more serious and she said "We gotta go. The Protectorate is almost here." With that she got on one of Redpaw's dogs, the others following her lead and leapt away. I refused to call the dog-cape the derogatory name she chose for herself. The name the Protectorate chose for her I found even more derogatory being someone religious. At first I thought about calling her Maitresse the female French word for master, but then all the connotations the word had, came to my mind. She had dark red hair so Redpaw was the best I could come up with. And it suited her. I did not know that she was as pretty as she was. Yes, she had some muscles. And her her personality was very much... like her. But she had a very cute face. I was totally crushing. Totally. Maybe I landed in a universe where the "main characters" were all supposed to be pretty?

I heard Armsmaster's bike approaching, looked over at Taylor, smiled and asked "Do you want me to help you get down?" She nodded hesitantly. I flew over to her, put my hand on her upper arm and used some telekinesis to put us on the ground. While flying down towards Lung I used my x-ray vision to look at her face. Her wide eyes and smile told me what she must have been thinking. Yeah, flying was a great power. As we stepped on the ground among the knocked out gang members, well as Taylor took to the ground I was still floating because I thought it looked cool, Armsmaster drove around the corner. When I saw him I had a great idea. It was such a fun idea that I almost had to build a new power to keep the grin of my face. It also helped me in my mission to troll. As soon as he stopped and got of his Arms-bike., I got into a combat stance and shouted "Hero or Villain?" My emotion-sense told me that he felt irritated and insulted. Taylor felt confused and nervous.

"I'm Armsmaster." If my emotion-sense had a scale, his ego would be over nine thousand. The boastfulness when he said that. Wow. I almost said that I used to wear underpants with his logo on it but that was going a little bit too far. It was also suspicious with Taylor thinking about the same thing in canon when seeing his logo.

"You're telling the truth." I sounded almost blunt. Now he felt suspicious and a little confused. Yes, either I was a Thinker who can tell when someone was lying or not, or I was special in the head.

When he approached he stopped at a certain distance. Which I would have done too, maybe. There is a difference between being distrustful and being cautious. He looked over my costume. Which looked very much better than his. I was inspired by Wonder Woman's new New 52 uniform. I wore a dark blue body suit and dark red boots. I got rid of the body armour but kept the pauldrons and vambraces, and used silver instead of gold. My vambraces did not have any blades in them. I also did not use the stars she had as decoration, but could not think of any good symbol or logo to use instead. Neither did I were a tiara.

"You don't wear a mask," Armsmaster stated the obvious staring at me. No, I did not wear a mask.

For many reasons. First of all, I had a three centimetre long beard. Which was much more handsome than Armsmaster's beard. Second, I did not want to wear a helmet with a visor because I had long hair and liked wearing it in the same style as Fili from _The Hobbit_ film. And third, I simply had no reason to why I should hide my face. Which did not mean that I had anything against wearing a mask, I simply did not need one.

"I'm a changer," I told him. He simply nodded, trusting his Tinker-tech thus believing that I was telling the truth, thus thinking that I changed what I looked like. I did not lie. Yes, I had the power to change what I looked like, which did not mean that I did it. I only made this power to mess with him. Of course, I could have made a power to manipulate his tech, but that was just mean.

"You took down Lung?" he asked. He sounded a bit bitter, and he felt jealous.

"Yep", I answered trying to look him in the eyes without using my powers. I did not want him to know about that yet. "The young hero here did most of the fighting, I only arrived at the end of the fight." Which was true, because I was watching and listening to the fight two kilometres away from the fight. "When I arrived, I put Lung and the gang members who weren't knocked out to sleep."

"I-I thought they were going to kill children," Taylor stuttered blushing under her mask. Cute. Taylor then told him what happened during the fight, then turned to me and said "Thank you, you saved my life." Nope. I did not safe her life. If I really wanted to safe her life I would have intervened earlier. I felt quite ashamed in that moment.

"That's why the Protectorate has a Ward program," he told her. Armsmaster tranquillised Lung. I had healed him when I put him to sleep, so there won't be any complications because of Taylor's poisons, most likely. Which did not mean I had any problems with Lung dying. He was a horrible thing. The problem I had was Taylor feeling guilty about it, if it happened.

"Do you want to take the credit for defeating Lung?" he asks. "If you take it, the ABB will most likely want vengeance. Oni Lee and Bakuda will want to make an example out of you of and show how the ABB is still strong without Lung in battle." So Bakuda was already here.

"I would rather we take the credit", I told him. "I am able to defend myself. And I believe it is the same case for" I looked at Taylor and said, "Monarch, it sounds good, doesn't it," she simply shrugs "and there is a likelihood that some low rank gang member took pictures or videos before running away and uploading them on PHO already."

"Very well," it was not very well for him, "what is your name?"

"It's Silver Sword," I answered hovering ten centimetre above the ground.


End file.
